Wenn Hass zu Liebe wird
by Ivory-Elizabeth
Summary: Das 7. Jahr der Marauder... Liebe, Dates, Streit und mehr. Aber lest do selber!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles Joanne K. Rowling. Mir nix gehört!

Paring: JP/LE, SB, RL?

**Wenn Hass zu Liebe wird – das letzte Schuljahr der Marauder**

Heute ist mal wieder ein ganz normaler Tag.

Lily, Emanuela und Melissa standen um 7.30 Uhr auf. Sie wuschen sich, zogen ihre viel zu langweiligen Uniformen an und gingen dann in die große halle zum Frühstück.

Da passierte das 1. was Lily am frühen Morgen zum überkochen brachte. Potter und seine Rumtreiber setzten sich gegenüber von den Mädels hin.

James grinste Lily doof an, sodass ihr das Essen verging.

„Was grinst du so?", fragte sie genervt.

„Ich freu mich nur auf unsere gemeinsame Streife wie jeden Tag heute Abend.", meinte grinsend. (die Siebklässler mussten abwechselnd Streifen durchs Schloss ziehen) „Reichst du mir mal die Marmelade" er zeigte auf ein Glas mit Heidelbeermarmelade. Jetzt mischte sich Emanuela, die sehr temperamentvoll und gutaussehend war.

„Wieso nimmst du es dir nicht einfach selbst Brüderchen, immerhin steht es genau in der Mitte zwischen euch." Sie blickte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille an.

„Darum meine allerliebste doofe Ziege" meinte James. Emanuela wollte ihn, also James treten, doch traf leider nicht diesen, weil der geschickt sich zurückziehen konnte.

„Au, das war mein Fuß", Melissa rieb sich den Knöchel.

„Oh, tut mir echt voll Leid Milly,", entschuldigte sich Emanuela nun mindestens tausendmal in Folge!

„Na, Milly", Sirius der den Morgen bis jetzt nur gegrinst hatte musste sich jetzt auch endlich mal zu Wort melden.

„Die arme Ela kann doch nichts dafür das sie so blöde ist.",

„Pass auf das dir die blöde nicht gleich einen Fluch auf deinen hals jagt, und auf den deine Lieben Machofreundes auch gleich" sie sah furchtbar wütend aus und auch Melissa und Lily sahen die beiden Jungs mit funkelnden Augen an.

‚Jetzt,", dachte Lily, „jeden Augen blick, 5...4...3...2...1...j-‚"

„Hey Evans gehst du mit mir aus.", kam es wie Lily es sich gedacht hatte aus James Mund geschossen.

„Komm wir gehen!", sagte Lily zu ihren Freundinnen und die 3 Girls verließen die Große Halle.

Sie achtete weiter gar nicht mehr auf James.

„War das jetzt ein Nein", wandte sich James an Sirius.

„Ja, Krone ich glaube das war ein ziemlich eindeutiges Nein mit dem Blick spreche mich nie wieder an und du widerst mich an Blick." , antwortete Sirius, konnte sich ein grinsen aber nicht verkneifen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitzpläne und Bekanntmachungen 

Heute hatten sie nicht viel Unterricht. Da sie einige Freistunden hatten, nutzten sie diese Zeit draußen. Die Jungs wollten die letzten Tage des wunderschönen Sommers genießen.

James allerdings schien ein wenig nachdenklich zu sein. Sirius überlegte ob er sich noch mehr in die arme Lily verliebt hatte. Wenn das überhaupt noch nötig war! Denn komischerweise hatte der Korb, den Lily James heute gegeben hatte, James anscheinend tiefer verletzt hatte, als alle von den letzten 3 Jahren zusammen.

Die Mädchen unterhielten sich währenddessen in der Bibliothek.

„Hast du James Gesicht heute gesehen, als du ihm einen Korb gegeben hast?", fragte Melissa und kicherte.

„Irgendwie tat er mir ja leid.", gab Lily zu.

„Spinnst du?", Ela war entsetzt.

„Hat mein liebster Zwillingsbruder dir einen Liebestrank verabreicht?", sie schaute Lily fragend über den Rand ihrer Brille an.

„Quatsch.", antwortete Lily sichtbar empört.

„Na dann ist ja gut", meinte Melissa.

„Es ist doch immerhin sein Pech", setzte Emanuela fort. „wenn er dich immer wieder fragt, obwohl er die Antwort schon weiß. Lils,", sie schaute Lily eindringlich an.

„Du hast Recht. Er soll sich bloß ja nichts einreden. Ich werde mich doch nicht mit ich-bin-ein-macho-und-zeig-das-jeden-grinsekatze James verabreden."

„Gibs ihm", gluckste Melissa. Emanuela sah auf die Uhr.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machen.", sagte sie.

„Hast Recht.", antwortete Lily und sie nahmen ihre Taschen und verließen die Bibliothek.

Die Schüler saßen schon alle auf ihren Plätzen, als wie immer die Marauder erst kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn in den Klassenraum kamen und sich in der hintersten Reihe niederließen. Dann läutete es auch schon.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Prof. McGonagall die Schüler.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte die Klasse zurück.

„Nun, vor wir mit den Unterricht anfangen haben wir uns einer anderen Aufgabe zu widmen.", sie schaute kurz in die Runde. „Das Lehrerkollegium hat entschlossen Sitzpläne zu entwerfen-„, die Klasse stöhnte. „Die für jede Unterrichtsstunde zutreffen.", ein zweites mal stöhnte die Klasse.

McGonagall beachtete die Wiedersprüche nicht, ging zum Lehrerpult und holte ein Blatt Pergament hervor

„Ich werde hinten anfangen.", Prof. McGonagall setzte die Schüler zusammen wie es auf dem Pergament stand. Als sie mit der vorletzten Reihe fertig war, standen nur noch 6 Schüler vorne. Lily, Emanuela, Melissa, Remus, Sirius und James. Die Mädchen schauten aus als würde man ihnen gerade prophezeit hatte das sie ab jetzt mit dem Zaubern aufhören sollten.

„So.", die Professorin guckte auf ihr Pergament. Sie begann die Namen von dem Tisch ganz links bis zum Tisch ganz rechts zu lesen. „Black, Potter. Potter, Evans. Und Lupin, Jones.", sie starrte die entsetzt flehenden Gesichter der Mädchen an. „Setzten sie sich!", sie deutete auf die erste Reihe. „Oder brauchen sie eine schriftliche Einladung.", fragte sie.

„Nein", murmelten die Mädchen und ließen sich neben den Jungs nieder, die sich gleich nach dem Aufruf ihres Namens gesetzt hatten.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall den Schülern den Rücken zuwand, wollte James Lily ansprechen, doch diese erwiderte gleich: „Bild dir bloß nicht ein das du jetzt bessere Chancen hättest!"

Dann läutete es auch schon. Lily war froh gewesen, dass James nicht wie sie Alte Runen belegt hatte und ihn erst wohl oder übel beim Abendessen wiedersehen musste.

So war es für die Mädchen auch ein ehr ganz ruhiger Nachmittag.

Lily musste James wirklich erst wieder beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle ertragen. Doch zu ihrer Missgunst setzte er sich auch noch neben sie. Aber er hatte keine Chance sie anzusprechen, denn Dumbledore hatte sich gerade von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch erhoben.

Es war für alle höchst ungewöhnlich, dass Dumbledore eine Reden außer bei irgendwelchen Festessen hielt. (also Schuljahresbeginn, Halloween, Weihnachten und Schuljahresabschluss)

„Meine lieben Schüler.", setzte er an, als er sicher war das alle ihm zuhörten. „Das Kollegium und ich hat sich dieses Mal etwas neues für Halloween einfallen lassen. Wir veranstalten einen Maskenball.", die Halle war mit Jubelrufen gefüllt.

„Der Ball beginnt am 31.10 für alle Häuser um 18 Uhr 30. Für die Klassenstufe 1-4 endet er jedoch schon um 22 Uhr. Die restlichen Jahrgänge dürfen bis Mitternacht weiterfeiern.", dann nahm er wieder Platz und es wurde wieder friedlich geschmaust.

Die Mädchen unterhielten sich den restlichen Abend nur noch über den Maskenball. Doch irgendwann gingen sie zu Bett und träumten. Lily hatte einen äußerst merkwürdigen Traum. Sie war mit James zusammen, verheiratet und hatte Zwillinge. Sie konnte nicht entscheiden ob es ein guter Traum oder ein Alptraum war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. _

_Hoffentlich bekomme ich schöne Rewies von euch!_

_mfg Ivory-Elizabeth_


End file.
